Our invention relates to a press, to a mechanical press, and in particular to that of the crank or eccentric variety. Still more particularly the invention pertains to an improved drive mechanism for such a mechanical press.
In the conventional crank or eccentric press (shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings attached hereto) which we believe is closest to that of our invention, a main shaft is rotatably supported within a crown or drive housing supported above a slide or ram by uprights. The main shaft has mounted thereon a pair of main pinions each meshing with a pair of main gears. A crankpin or eccentric cam projecting from each main gear is coupled to the ram to cause same to move up and down in response to the rotation of the main shaft. For revolving the main shaft the known press has a drive shaft rotatably supported over the crown. The drive shaft has a driving flywheel, complete with a clutch, and a brake on its opposite ends. The rotation of the drive shaft is transmitted to the main shaft via a drive pinion on the drive shaft, an idler gear, and a driven gear on the main shaft.
The above conventional drive system is subject to the drawback that, disposed over the press crown, the flywheel, clutch, brake, etc., add considerably to the height of the press. This drawback becomes all the more objectionable in the case of large, heavy-duty presses or those having long slide strokes or slide adjustment strokes. For, if too high, a press may not be installed in a plant whose ceiling or roof is not sufficiently high. Even if there is some headroom above the installed press, moreover, it may interfere with overhead cranes or the like. The height of presses should therefore be reduced as far as possible.